This disclosure relates generally to stereophony and specifically to a listening device for mitigating a variation between environmental sounds and internal sounds caused by the listening device blocking an ear canal of a user.
Humans derive spatial cues and balance from environmental sounds that travel through the air, bounce off the pinna and concha of the exterior ear, and enter the ear canal. The environmental sounds vibrate the tympanic membrane, causing nerve signals to travel to the brain. However, headphones or in-ear-monitors that block the ear canal and transmit sounds to a listener's ear can result in a reduction or loss of directional cues in the transmitted sounds. The reduction in directional cues can reduce the listener's situational awareness.
Losing the ability to derive situational cues from ambient sounds can lead to the listener experiencing dissatisfaction with the headphones or in-ear-monitor and lead the listener to stop wearing the devices.